Hand-held devices of the type in question are known (US 2004/0149772). They are used in particular in medicinal aerosol therapy for the treatment of respiratory diseases. There, a step-by-step indexing mechanism is provided, the construction of which is disadvantageous with regard to the space required and possibilities for cleaning.
The invention is therefore based on the problem of configuring a hand-held device of the type in question in a spatially advantageous manner with a simplified construction and such that it is more reliable in terms of handling.